Genderbend
by Be.Unique.X
Summary: One shots and drabbles in a gender bended universe featuring the Doctor, the Master and a handful of companions! Female!Doctor Doctor/Master
1. Mistake

She's so lovely

One shots and drabbles in a universe where the Doctor always has been and always will be a female.

Mistake

"Do you ever think this was a mistake?"

The Master looked over the book and at the Doctor who was staring at the console of the TARDIS with an emotionless mask. He raised an eyebrow but put the book down when he sensed that she was being serious; she had closed off her mind and he had no chance of getting through her mental walls.

"What?" He asks and the Doctor stares at him with wide eyes, looking lost and - something which almost scared the Master - afraid. He had known this regeneration of the Doctor for awhile now and she didn't get scared. She can be arrogant and annoy him to no ends but she did not get scared.

"Running." Was her only reply and the Master instantly knew what she meant. The Doctor had been running ever since what had happened on Mars and whilst he found the situation hilarious, he hated to think about that horrified and painful expression on his old friend's face.

"You're scared," He says with a shrug, picking back his book and smirked when he sees the Doctor stiffen from the corner of his eye. She walked towards him and threw herself down next to him on the sofa, causing the Master to move over to make more room. _Just so I don't have to listen to her rant at me for making her fall on the floor, _he told himself as he stared at the book in front of him intently.

"It's a good job it's only the two of us on the TARDIS!" She says and crosses her arms and the Master scoffs.

"I'll make sure to remember to tell your newest stray about this then," He says and the Doctor rolls her eyes.

"Companions," She says and the Master rolls his eyes. No difference in his eyes. "And that's if I'm still here to have one," She says with a slight shrug of her shoulders, sounding too uncaring for the Master's liking.

"If only you had this attitude when I was attempting to take over Earth," He says, sighing in nostalgia as he thinks about that year when _he _was the one in charge.

"Yeah, well I had to stay alive to save the Earth," She mutters softly, kicking her converse clad foot softly at the console and the Master kicks her own foot away with a scowl. He hated when she hit the TARDIS, it was such a primitive habit of hers that she did whenever the TARDIS wasn't doing exactly what she wanted, or when she was annoyed and the Master wasn't around.

"And you have to stay alive now to save the Earth a hundred more times and the universe once or twice," He says and reads a sentence of the book before the Doctor scoffs.

"It better not be from you," She says but a small smile was on her lips and the Master grins, throwing the book on her floor and throwing his arm around her shoulders which made her giggle in that annoying human way of herself, the one which he would sooner die than admit he found _slightly _endearing.

"Of course not." He says in a tone that suggested he would absolutely be the one causing trouble. Despite that, the Doctor and Master grinned at each other in the only way that two nemesis' and friends could.

**This is after Waters of Mars but before the End of Time. I have no idea how, but the Master is travelling with the Doctor and I'll try to expand this in later chapters. This is going to have most characters as the opposite sex, so far the only two I'm keeping the same are the Master (cause I love him!) and Donna (cause it's Donna!) Leave me a review with a prompt you'd like to see (which includes the female!Doctor) and I'll try to do all of them! **

**Thanks :) **


	2. Run

Run

If there was one thing a companion learned the quickest whilst travelling with the Doctor it was that you needed to be fit because there was one thing that you could guarantee to do after you step out of the doors of the TARDIS.

You had to run.

They learned this quickly enough because most of the time, the first time a person meets the Doctor is in a life threatening situation... Most likely with an alien threat (always with an alien threat, actually)

The Doctor reflected on this as she sat in the doorway of the TARDIS, the doors were wide open and her legs were dangling outside as she overlooked the planet Earth and wondering what every single one of her past companions was doing. Did they know that she was looking out for them all? Because she remembers them all. In every new companion she sees bits and pieces of the ones she has left behind.

"What are you doing?" And then there was that one. The unpredictable, moody and equal man she had the unfortunate pleasure to call a companion. The Master sat next to her and leans back on his hands, looking down at the Earth. "Not still moping, are you?" He asks and turns to look at the profile of his friend - because they were friends now - before looking at the ring on his finger, the one that the Doctor uses when he gets out of control and she can't physically stop him. She had given him the ring after the Year That Never Was and whilst he hated it - and her - It made sense. They were the last of the Time Lords, he didn't want any of them to die.

"I don't mope," The Doctor finally replies and turns to look at him. The Master ignored the obvious fact that she had previously been crying and instead got straight to the issue.

"She wouldn't want you to. Jenny was a soldier, like her mother." He was prepared for the slap on his arm and refrained from rubbing it so as not to make her happy. But Rassilon that hurt! For such a scrawny thing she was strong!

"I am not a soldier! She was nothing like me," She scowls and crosses her arms, bringing her knees to her chest and looking at the Earth once more.

"She was exactly like you," The Master says, standing up and walking away. "She enjoyed all the damn running we have to do!" And the Master started said running as the agile Doctor jumped to her feet and started chasing after the only companion who wasn't exactly a companion. He was her equal in age, intelligence and species.

That, and the fact he never did learn that travelling with the Doctor was just a fancy way of saying 'constantly running for your life'.


	3. New year

New Year

Ross Tyler was waiting. He was waiting for many things.

He was waiting for the countdown to finish.

He was waiting for his mother to text him back.

But most importantly; he was waiting for the Doctor to finally notice him as more than the companion she thought him to be.

It wasn't a surprise when he realized that he loved the Time Lady that he traveled with, everyone knew it... Everyone but her. She was oblivious to how he felt; she didn't see when his face lit up when she ran around driving the TARDIS, she didn't see his fond smile when she was threatening some alien as if it was the most casual thing in the world and she didn't see him stopping himself from trying to tell her that she was beautiful every time she criticized this 'regeneration' - whatever that was - or when she did something completely fantastic that made Ross bite his tongue so hard that he was surprised he still had a tongue, because she did so many fantastic things in his eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud cheer and the start of a band and Ross grinned; he could now say that he had been to the year 3000! And the fact that he was stood in a private room with all the past prime ministers - well, their bodies which had been unfrozen and re-animated for the special celebration because Earth still didn't have advanced enough technology for them to come back fully to life yet - was an added bonus.

With a grin on his face, Ross turned around when he heard running footsteps coming towards the room and almost laughed when he saw the Doctor rush in, close the door behind her and lock it with the sonic screwdriver before turning to look at him with a confused expression as the people chasing her banged on the door, shouting her name.

"Since when has giving someone the salt meant an automatic engagement?" The Doctor asks before running forwards and taking his hand, pulling him out of another door and leading him towards where she had parked the TARDIS.


	4. Compatible

Compatible

"Who would've thought?" Aurora Williams - more commonly called Rory for short - asked with a shake of her head as she observed the two Time Lords in front of her.

"I know right!" Alexander - Alec - Pond replied to his girlfriend, well, fiancée. Kind of. Maybe.

The two humans were watching as the last of the Time Lords argued about something about the TARDIS' circuits which they didn't understand. The Doctor was shouting as she flounced around the console in her ridiculous bow tie and the shorts and tights which Alec approved of, yelling at how the Master was wrong and how he should leave _her _TARDIS alone.

The Master, on the other hand, was calm and cool as he politely pointed out that she had wired up something the wrong way. He was leaning against the console with his arms crossed as he smirked still the Doctor in that infuriating which irritated her to no end.

Rory looked at the pair in front of her, shocked at this new development. No one would believe that only hours - well, she thinks it was hours, hard to tell in a time machine! - before the pair had been fighting off vampires who were really fish from space back to back as they tried to stop whatever was going off. Now, they were at each other's throats, in the Doctor's case quite literally, Rory thought as she watched the Doctor storm up to the Master until she was on her tip toes and scowling into the Master's face, poking him in the chest to prove whatever her point was.

The Master rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the wait, spinning her around to look at the circuit again and showing her what she had done wrong, causing her to bite her lip and much to the humans' amusement her cheeks turned light pink. The Master chuckled wrapping his arms around her tighter and leaning his chin on her shoulder as she corrected what was wrong, the Master adding his unnecessary opinion which was riling up the Doctor even more.

Rory took Alec's hand and dragged him away from the private moment and going back to the theater they had just come from when they stumbled across the intimate moment between the two Time Lords.

That was when Rory realized that the Doctor and the Master actually were compatible for one another.


	5. His fault

His fault

The Master blamed Jack.

Jack blamed the Master.

The Doctor just wants to get out of this damn prison.

It had started as an innocent trip to Felspoon. The Doctor was almost skipping in her excitement and talking at a a minute as the Master followed, his arms crossed and his face set in that childish pouting expression that the Doctor had gotten used to since she had stopped the Master from taking over the Earth, and in extension the universe.

They hadn't noticed him at first, as he stood there watching the pair with a grin. They were so young to the ones he had seen only a week before, but still as argumentative as ever.

The Master was the first to see him and when he did, he froze and groaned in annoyance. He didn't necessarily hate Jack; he hated what he was. A fixed point. The Master didn't understand how the sight of him could make the Doctor smile like that.

"Jack!" She had shouted gleefully and the Master rubbed his ear, the one she had 'accidentally' shouted in. When he finally made the effort to walk over to them, he noticed that the Captain's eyes were looking at him with happiness, not the anger and hate he had looked at him with only weeks before when they last saw him. The Master tried to think of something evil to do to him, then remembered the Doctor was next to him. Always was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey there Time Lords! Made any little baby Time Lords yet?" He asked with a chuckle which turned into full out laughter when both of the people in front of him pulled matching faces of disgust. Oh, he's missed their younger selves.

"Shut up freak," Was all the Master said, he would've made it more threatening and effective if he had his laser screwdriver but the Doctor had hidden it somewhere in the TARDIS, and some rooms he was clearly forbidden from.

"So, what are you doing here Jack?" The Doctor asks, oblivious to the Master's growing irritation. Out of all the past companions she's had, they had to meet this one! He would've been happier to see Mark Jones, because at least he promised he would kill him the next time they saw each other. That would've proved an interesting day!

"Feeling nostalgic. You said I'd meet the pair of you here," He says with grin as understanding lit the Time Lord's faces. He was from the future. And he seemed to know the two of them still. The Master suddenly turned to glare at the Doctor who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still with you in the future!" He hisses and proceeds to cross his arms, causing the Doctor to roll her eyes. Something she seemed to do a lot of since she had found the Master again.

"Yep! Although, in the future you two..." The Master leaned forward slightly, interested in what he and the Doctor - mostly him - were like in the years to come but the Doctor jumped up.

"No spoilers!" She says and Jack bursts out laughing.

"You were the one to teach him that?" He says between his laughs and the Doctor just stands there with a confused expression. "Oh, that's good!" He says and the Master scowls. The fixed point would never change.

xxxx

The Doctor rolled her eyes, following the two men in front of her with a frown. Was this how her companions felt when they had to follow her?

Jack and the Master was arguing about Jack's effect on the TARDIS. The Master was certain that the TARDIS wouldn't let him touch her whilst Jack was saying - very loudly - that the Doctor had been giving him lessons.

"Spoilers!" She had tried to protest but pouted to herself when both men glared at her before the Master insisted that the only reason the TARDIS let her touch the consoles was because he was guaranteed to fly her better than the Doctor. Jack agreed and now they were both laughing and exchanging stories of all the mistakes the Doctor had made whilst driving the TARDIS. Bipolar much, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

The Master and Jack were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice when a man grabbed the Doctor around the waist and shocked her body, causing her to fall unconscious. The two men carried on walking as the Doctor was dragged in the opposite direction.

xxxx

"...and she was aiming for 1999!" Jack burst out laughing as the Master described - in great detail - the time the Doctor had tried taking them to visit 1999 for a millennium party on Earth that she had apparently been invited to a few decades ago. They had ended up on the edge of a black hole and barely managed to escape. The Master had refused to talk to her for days until she finally promised that the Master could choose where they went next.

"Did you ever pass your exam?" Jack turned around and stopped when he realized that the Doctor wasn't behind him. The Master stopped and looked around as though expecting her to be hidden behind one of the surrounding mountains which has were softly swaying despite the lack of wind. When he realized that she wasn't anywhere near, the Master rolled his eyes and realized that he would have to rescue her.

"This happens every time!" Jack mutters under his breath and starts walking back the way they had come whilst the Master stood there, processing what he had heard.

"This happens again?" The Master shouts before running after him and trying to search for the Doctor's consciousness. He flinched when he heard the Doctor's mental screams. He blocked her out and focused on the figure in front of him, deep in thought.

How could he make sure the Doctor didn't start screaming at him when they found her? Or worse, hide the TV remote. He couldn't miss Coronation Street!

His eyes looked at the figure of Captain Jack Harkness and a smirk formed on his lips.

xxxx

The Doctor was not happy. She had been sat in this small prison and was giving herself a headache with all the screaming she was doing at the Master in her head. How did he not hear?

Apparently, women were not allowed on Felspoon without the traditional and correct outfit; a dress. The Doctor shuddered. This regeneration did not like dresses, she very much preferred the pin striped suit and converse that she looked very good in. Much better than a dress.

She had been sat in this prison ever since that man had shocked her, taking offense from her outfit apparently. She had been quiet, expecting the Master and/or Jack to arrive any moment.

That had been three hours ago.

She wondered if they were still criticizing her driving.

"Someone's claimed you," The guard says and she stands up with a scowl; no one can _claim _her! She walked out of the cell and her scowl deepened as she saw Jack and the Master waiting for her. Without speaking to them, she brushed past then and started walking in the direction of the TARDIS, hearing the whispers of the men behind her and knowing that they were following.

When they arrived at the TARDIS, she unlocked the door before turning around to face the immortal man and Time Lord with a glare that even the Master was a little scared of. He had spent a long time with her in the Academy, and even longer fighting against her; he knew first hand what she was capable of.

"So, why did it take you so long to come and get me?" She asks and both of the men were silent, sticking to the agreement they had made as they walked to the TARDIS. They wouldn't tell the Doctor anything. The Doctor scoffs and crosses her arms with a smirk as she looked at the Master. "I guess I'll have to hide the TV remote again then," She says and her smirk turns into a grin when she gets the reaction she wanted.

"It was his fault," The Master immediately says, pointing to Jack who looks at him with wide eyes and his mouth wide open.

"Shut your mouth Jack," The Doctor says and walks into the TARDIS.

"You do realize it was his fault, right?" Jack shouts at her retreating back and grins at the Master's glare.

"You're not really going ti hide the TV remote are you?" The Master shouts, entering the TARDIS and when he sees no Doctor he swears under his breath and runs to the TV room and hoping the Doctor was not there.

Jack was left in the console room and with a shake of his head he sets the co ordinates of his Vortex Manipulator for Earth. He left in a crack and a flash of light with only one thought:

It really was the Master's fault.


	6. Four times

4 Times

Four Times the Master got jealous and One Time when he finally did something about it 

**1.**

The Master hated Earth.

The Master hated politics.

Being the Prime Minister of one of Earth's countries probably wasn't the best idea.

He had been waiting patiently - well as patiently as the Master could - for the Doctor to return from the end of the universe. In the meantime, he allowed himself to enjoy humiliating, torturing and killing the human politicians who either annoyed him or stood in his way.

His whole plan was carefully laid out, he had gone to so much detail to make sure that this plan succeeded that he was sure the Doctor wouldn't be able to stop him this time.

One important part of the plan was infiltrating Torchwood; this was how he was able to see what was happening inside Torchwood Tower as the Daleks and Cybermen invaded the Earth. He knew everything was safe when he caught sight of the Doctor, waving a piece of paper on a stick with an amused smile on her face. The Master was glad to see that some things hadn't changed.

He watched as much as he could - Torchwood had a limited number of security camera that the Master could hack into - with a smirk. That smirk only faded at the end.

He watched as the Doctor sent away the boy - in Time Lord and human standards - and watched as he returned. The Master sneered when he saw the smile on the Doctor's face as the boy turned away. Once upon a time, he made her smile like that.

He watched with some satisfaction as the boy slipped, trying to move the lever which would remove all of the Daleks and Cybermen. Unfortunately, he was saved but the universe was sealed off again and the Master watched with heavy hearts as the Doctor leaned against the wall, as though she could hear her lost companion.

He frowned when she turned and left Torchwood.

Why was he feeling this way?

**2. **

The Master was sat in the console room of the Doctor's TARDIS, sneering at the emotional display the Doctor and her newest stray - companion, whatever - were giving him.

Mark Jones had assisted the Doctor and the immortal freak in bringing his downfall and he was glad to see him go. The Doctor, on the other hand, didn't share those feelings and he rolled his eyes when she threw herself at the man in a hug. Even _he _could see that he enjoyed the hug far too much than he should have.

He was glad when he turned away and gave a huge sigh when he turned back, earning a glare from the Doctor. He then had to listen to the human explain his feelings and watched the realization dawn on the Doctor's face as he explained in great detail about his obviously unrequited feelings.

When the human finally left, the Master stood and walked closer to the Doctor, confused about why she hadn't moved yet. He stepped back when he heard the Doctor sniff lightly, so lightly he would've missed it had he not walked towards her. She had obviously not noticed him - her eyes were stuck on the door her companion had just left out of - so he walked back to where he was stood, just in time as the Doctor turned around with a grin on her face.

"Just the two of us then! Allons-y!" She cheers and the Master rolls his eyes at her latest catchphrase but still felt upset at the sight of the pain in her eyes. The wide and dark eyes which seemed much darker to his eyes as they were filled with grief and death, so much death that the Master was almost jealous. Almost.

He was mostly worried about the Doctor. And then there was something else he couldn't place.

He was probably just tired. It had been a long day after all.

**3. **

The Master hated lots of people, liked only a handful and loved even less. He was included in all three categories. So was the Doctor.

However, he knew exactly where to place _Professor River Song. _

Ever since they had met River, the Master had constantly been on edge. River seemed too close to the Doctor for the Master's liking.

When the Master looked at the Doctor, he was reminded of his Academy days; admiring the Doctor from a distance, all he needed was the Rani laughing in his ear and he would believe that he was sixteen again! Barely even a Time Lord.

As he watched the Doctor staring at River's back he frowned and could swear he felt one of his hearts breaking. The scene was familiar; watching the Doctor watch other people and feeling... Jealous.

Not that he would ever tell the Doctor that. She'd never let him hear the end of it.

**4.**

The Master glared at Ross Tyler who was smiling at the Doctor.

A smile that she fully returned.

And the Master felt his hearts break.

She never did smile at him like that.

Not in a long time.

**And One Time when he finally did something about it **

They were doing it again.

Alec Pond had only been with them for a matter of hours but the Master watched as he and the Doctor flirted as if they were alone.

Some things never change, the Master thinks as he watches the human make fun of her bow tie, even going as far as to pull it slightly, pulling _her _towards _him. _

And then the Master decided that enough was enough. He stepped forwards towards them and crosses his arms with a glare, trying his best to be intimidating. None of them found it scary if their badly concealed laughter gave any hint.

"Would you two _please _stop flirting?" He asks through gritted teeth and Alec raises an eyebrow as the Doctor looks confused and just a _little _flushed and her hand came up to self consciously brush against her bow tie as a distraction from the Master.

"Why, are you jealous?" The human smirked and it was the Master's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," He reluctantly mutters and Alec bit his tongue to stop his laughter.

The Doctor's grin, however, made the painful admission just a little less painful.


	7. Starlight

Starlight

Donald Noble had never been good at spying and it was a pleasant surprise when none of the Time Lords he was observing - watching, spying on, whatever you want to say - noticed him.

The door of the TARDIS was wide open and all Don could see was a bright light surrounding their figures, which the Doctor later explained was in fact the light of an expanding star. Starlight.

The Doctor was leaning on the right hand side of the TARDIS, watching the sight in front of her without turning to look at the man next to her. The Master was looking at the sight as well but slightly turned his head to look at the Doctor, causing Don to smirk. He was getting some good blackmail material today!

The Master suddenly turned to look at the Doctor fully and whispered something Don couldn't hear; he could only see his mouth moving. He didn't see the Doctor's reaction or reply; what he did notice was how she took the Master's hand, her head still looking at the star.

None of them said anything again and Don left as silently as he came.


	8. Nightmare

Nightmare

The Master had noticed one thing in the time he had traveled with the Doctor.

She didn't sleep.

A human wouldn't notice it, especially one as oblivious and easily distracted as Donald Noble, but to the Master it was actually quite obvious. When he was supposedly sleeping in his room, he was actually just waiting for the Doctor's consciousness to slightly faded away to show that she was asleep. Not because he was spying on her and plotting to kill her as she slept, but because traveling on the TARDIS had made the Master realize how much he missed the company of his own species and the Doctor was one of the few he could stand, never mind that she was the only other one still alive other than him.

The Master had finally had enough after a month of the Doctor's insomnia. Time Lords may not need as much sleep as humans but he knew that she was tired; she hadn't slept once whilst he had been here, and probably hadn't slept for a while before he had arrived on the TARDIS.

Walking through the complex TARDIS corridors to the console room was quicker than normal due to the TARDIS worry for her Doctor. When he arrived in the console room the Doctor was pointing her screwdriver at the console which was furiously throwing sparks at her. The Master rolled his eyes when he realized that the TARDIS was trying to stop her from messing with the controls and pushing her to sleep. Of course the Doctor was being stubborn and refusing.

The Master continued to stand there, only moving towards the Doctor when she had thrown herself onto the small sofa nearby. Her face was filled with annoyance at the TARDIS which only increased when the Master sat next to her.

"If you listen to her then you wouldn't have to go through this," He says quietly but knows that she had heard him when she rolled her eyes. "I mean it. You haven't slept in a long time, even I've noticed," He says but the Doctor remains silent. Stubborn as usual.

"What's wrong Theta?" She looks up at him sharply when he says that and the Master raises an eyebrow at her, staring straight back at her until she sighs. Her whole body deflated and she leaned against the Master, leaning her head against his shoulder. This surprised the Master; she seemed so different from the Doctor he was used to seeing and knew that something was seriously wrong for her to be acting so out of character.

"I can't sleep Koschei," The Master didn't comment about the use of his name, instead choosing to hesitantly wrap his arm around her shoulders as she closed her eyes tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asks again and was astonished at the change in him. To humans and aliens threatening them, he was the same old Master. He snapped and threatened and only listened to the Doctor's orders. Grudgingly. However, around the Doctor - when they were alone - he was Koschei again. Theta's best friend.

"The nightmares," She whispers and her eyes were clenched shut as she wrapped his arm around his waist in return. The Master unconsciously tightened his arm. He could emphasize with her; he suffered from the same nightmares of the Time War but knew that they would be worse for the Doctor

They were silent for an unknown amount of time. They sat their with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. It took the Master fifteen minutes to realize that the Doctor had fallen asleep.

And for the first time in a long time, the Doctor had someone to talk to about the nightmare when she woke up.


	9. Hero

Hero

Everyone expected the Doctor to be the hero. After all, she was the one who constantly saved planets and people from life threatening dangers which most people - meaning anyone who wasn't the Doctor - would run away from so not to get caught up in the trouble.

No body expected the Master to be the hero. He was the one who caused all the trouble and put planets and people in life threatening danger for his own amusement.

The tables turned one day when the Doctor had been captured by some unknown creatures and the _Master _is the one to run to the rescue, not the _Doctor._

"Bet you didn't expect me to come and get you, did you?" He asks with a smirk.

His answer was silence; that was all he expected.

**I'm just wondering, how many people would read a Female!Doctor/Master full length story starting from Utopia and - hopefully - until the end of series six? Leave me a review, they're always appreciated and never fail to put a smile on my face! Thanks for reading :D **


	10. Fixed

Fixed 

The Doctor wasn't as oblivious as she looked. Sure, she didn't notice Mark's feelings for her but that was only because she was still upset from losing Ross! The appearance of the Master helped somewhat; she still remembered Ross and how she felt though.

The Doctor knew what was happening around her. Don was in the wardrobe - really, for a man he loved clothes a _little _too much - and the Master was sat in the console room. For once, he wasn't his usual stiff and snarky self; he was sat with his head back, arms crossed and eyes closed with a pained expression and the Doctor knew immediately what was going on.

The drums.

He had refused to let her help before but now - when they're obviously very painful - he might. With hope, she sat next to him and waited for him to open his eyes. Which he did do exactly six minutes later. Probably to annoy her.

She sat there in silence for a minute before moving her hand to his face, not quite touching him to give him the chance to refuse, like she expected him to. She was pleasantly surprised when he sighed and moved his head so her fingers were touching his temples and she could feel the Master's mind.

It had been awhile since she had last done this but it was instinct what to do, she had learnt this in the Academy and was one of the only things she paid attention to. She scanned through his mind, trying her hardest not to pay attention to his thoughts; he deserved his privacy (although she was surprised when she saw herself a few times).

She finally found what she was looking for and flinched when she heard the loud and echoing drums. It took a while but she had eventually muted them enough so that the Master won't be able to hear them for a while and when the Master opened his eyes when she had removed her hand, he looked the most relaxed she had seen him since the end of the universe.

"They're still there. I can't stop them without destroying the source and I have no idea where _they _came from," She says and the Master smirks.

"Who would've thought, the Doctor not knowing something!" He chuckles and the Doctor rolls her eyes.

"Shut up," She says over his chuckles and notices that her hand is still near his head and they are actually very close. Should she...?

Her silent question was answered when the Master softly touched their foreheads together and her hand softly touched the side of his head and suddenly she could feel him in her mind, in that comforting way only a Time Lord could give.

"Oi!" Of course the moment was ruined by Don's loud voice. "That's a maze, not a wardrobe!" He stops when. He realizes how they were sat. "What are you two doing?" He asks and the two Time Lords just sit there in the same position, something which confused the Doctor.

"Being fixed," Was all the Master says and Don wisely says nothing in return.

**Thanks for the reviews! I am definitely doing a full length story and will start writing tonight! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


	11. Companions

Companions

It had been on the Master's mind for a while now and he finally found the perfect opportunity to ask the Doctor a question which had haunted his thoughts for some time.

"Why do you get all the companions?"

The Doctor looked up in shock from where she was mixing chemicals to heal a virus which was spreading through a small village, the one that Alec had unfortunately been infected with and had the Doctor worried because she was sure he would want to go home after this. She stared at the Master with unblinking eyes before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks to make sure she had heard him right.

"Why do you get all the companions?" He asked again but this time slower to make sure that she heard him. The Doctor shakes her head but scoffs.

"Because knowing you, you'd try to bring Hitler on the TARDIS." She says and turns back to her work. The Master sneered but didn't reply.


	12. Not Him

Not Him 

It was clearly obvious to anyone who even _looked _at the last two Time Lords in existence that they were in love with one another.

To them, however, it was absolutely impossible because she was the Doctor and he was the Master and it was just absolutely _impossible_!

But in their heads they were thinking, their minds running a mile a minute; their thoughts were going so fast that the doubts and questions about their relationship was over in a second before the humans could even comprehend what was happening.

And then one day they had a realization. For the Doctor, it wasn't a massive display with admissions of passionate emotions and _I've loved you since the day we met _but rather a quiet moment and a sudden thought.

They were being held by Davros with no chance of escape. Her TARDIS was dead, Don was dead and the monster that was Davros was about to kill the Master out of revenge for something he had apparently done during the Time War that Davros had taken offense to.

And the Doctor tried to stop herself from screaming and yelling and making a complete fool of herself because she would later have to explain herself later (if they lived). And she watched as he stood there with that smirk that existed purely to irritate the Doctor; he was expecting this and the Doctor watched as he stood unflinching, staring into the mad and haunted eyes of Davros.

But suddenly she was the one staring into his brown eyes and suddenly she realized that under the layers of the Master, Koschei was still there. And under the layers of the Doctor, Theta was still there.

And suddenly it wasn't as impossible because she was Theta and he was Koschei and it could be _right. _

"Oh, how sweet," The moment was interrupted by that horrific voice of Davros and the Doctor clenched her fists by her sides and her body stood taller because whilst he can threaten the universe, send as many Daleks across time and space with the intent to kill everything and anything and move twenty seven planets into the Medusa Cascade... He can't threaten her friends.

And especially _not him. _


	13. Time

Time

"Do you feel like time is running out for us?"

The Doctor was lying in a field full of red grass which reminded her so much of Gallifrey. The Master was sat next to her, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the burning blue sun. He didn't answer straight away, continuing to look up at the sun. The Doctor sat up and looked up at the sun as well, trying to find out what was so interesting about it.

"Yes," He finally replies and they turn to look at each other and suddenly everything seemed to fade into the background; there was no knocking to worry about, there were no drums to worry about and the threats to the universe seemed to disappear.

Both Time Lords leaned in at the same time and eyes closed and lips brushed and _this was how she wanted it to stay_ but eventually time caught up with them and they were on the TARDIS once more.

They never did mention that kiss, or any of the others, even after time had run out and the Doctor was running around in a new body.


	14. Earth

Earth 

The Master never did understand the Doctor's fascination with the insignificant planet that most - if not all - of her companions came from.

He watched her sometimes, inconspicuously of course, when she was watching the humans. She got that small smile and would roll her eyes in an almost fond manner when one of them would do something primitive which caused the Master to scoff.

He had asked her once why she loved the unstable rock and the people on it so much, in his usual uncaring voice and wasn't expecting the defensive comeback from her.

"How can I not? They are compassionate, understanding and they have so much potential! You watch them change over the years and they just keep getting better and better and they never stop!" She snaps. She opens her mouth as if to carry on but turns around and carries on with whatever she was trying to do to the TARDIS. The Master watches her back but doesn't reply.

He knows why she loves Earth and the humans on it so much: she wishes she was one of them.

**Me Again! Sorry for not updating in a while but I've had school (terrible excuse but it's true!). However, I have uploaded the first chapter of the full story, I'd love some feedback. It was horrible writing Utopia, I can't wait until we have the Master! **


End file.
